She's All Talk
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Brenda thinks Sharon's all talk when she teases her.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

Happy Thanksgiving!

A/N: I hope you enjoy the holiday.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

Brenda looks at her take-out menu, deciding what she will be having for Thanksgiving dinner. She knows if her mama found out that she'd blown off Thanksgiving back at home so she could mope around her apartment, she'd most likely have a fit. She would come out to Los Angeles and drag her back to Atlanta. But after the year she had, the divorce, the move, the almost lost of a job, all of it had left her feeling a bit too overwhelmed to go back home. So Brenda sits at her sofa, looking at a Chinese menu as the TV plays in the background.

The phone rings and she prays that it's not her mama calling her for the fifth time in the longest Thanksgiving she's ever had to endure. She grabs her cell phone, not bothering to look at it before answering. "Chief Johnson," she answers, flipping to the next page of her take-out menu.

"Hey, it's Sharon."

Brenda sits up, smiling a little at the soft voice of the other woman. "Hi, Captain," she says and then clears her throat.

"Are we back at this 'Captain' and 'Chief' stuff, Brenda?"

"No," she says, sitting back against the sofa. "It's just gonna take some gettin' used to, that's all, _Sharon_." She hears a soft laugh on the other end of the call and can feel the heat on her cheeks spreading.

"I hope you aren't still at work," Sharon says.

Brenda wishes she was, but Pope had made sure she got out. "I'm home," she says simply.

"Good," Sharon says and Brenda hears the sound of keys jingling. "Let me in," she orders and Brenda looks behind her to the window. Sharon's walking towards the house.

"What on Earth-"

"Door," Sharon says. "Open it," she adds. Then, the line goes dead.

Brenda jumps up from her seat, trying to make herself look half-presentable in the few seconds it takes her to get to the door. She runs her fingers through her hair, takes a deep breath and then opens the door. Sharon smiles at her, a shopping bag in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Brenda smiles and moves back so she can get in.

"Did you really think I was going to let you spend all of Thanksgiving by yourself?" Sharon asks as she walks to the table, placing the shopping bag and wine down. "You've got your mother all worried," Sharon tells her walking back to the door where Brenda still stands.

"You talked to my mama?" Brenda asks, taking Sharon's jacket from her after she takes it off.

"She called," Sharon says, turning to face Brenda. "What was I supposed to do, ignore the call?"

"Yes."

Sharon furrows her brow, tilting her head to the side. "You could have called me and told me you were staying, then maybe this would've been different, but I didn't even know you were here still." Sharon walks towards the kitchen and Brenda follows, hiding the fact that she's watching the subtle sway of the other woman's hips in her red dress.

"I wanted to be alone," Brenda says once they get in the kitchen. "And, I thought you had gone to Utah to be with your family."

Sharon gets the corkscrew and two glasses. "The kids are all doing their own things this year and my brother and sister didn't want to make the trip, so we all ended up just canceling. So now you're stuck with me," she says, smirking as she nods her head back towards the living room.

"Can I at least get out of my clothes?" Brenda asks and notices the way Sharon's smirk, which was fading, now gets bigger, soon forming a grin.

"Who would have known you were so easy, Brenda Leigh."

Brenda blushes. "That's not... That isn't... uhh." Sharon raises an eyebrow. "You're impossible. I meant could I go change," Brenda says, slightly fumbling with her words.

Sharon smiles and walks back to the table. "Hurry up," she says and Brenda leaves to change.

When Brenda comes back, Sharon already has two glasses off wine poured and she's in the kitchen re-heating the dinner. Brenda smiles, wondering how she became so lucky to become friends with this woman. Sharon turns around, smiling at her and Brenda grins, moving into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Brenda says, folding her arms over her stomach. "You didn't have to do this, but I'm glad you did."

"It's Thanksgiving, you shouldn't be alone. It's a bit selfish of me because honestly I didn't want to be alone, but I figured we could just keep each other company." Sharon grabs the two plates and passes one to Brenda. "I don't really do traditional Thanksgiving dinner," she tells her. "I hope you don't mind."

"It's perfect," Brenda says softly, looking at the plate of chicken, rice, vegetables and something she isn't entirely sure about. "It's more than I was going to have."

Sharon nods, knowing her well enough to already know she was going to have Chinese. They go to the table and put their plates down. "I made dessert as well," Sharon tells her. She doesn't have to see Brenda to tell she's smiling, she can hear it in the sound she makes, a soft gasp. "Chocolate Souffle with Vanilla Bean Whipped Cream," she purrs and Brenda actually moans.

"You really spoil me," Brenda says, her eyes dark with lust for the dessert. She sits down, taking the seat across from Sharon.

"Also a selfish act," Sharon tells her. Brenda raises an eyebrow and Sharon shakes her head, ignoring her questioning gaze. "What have you been up to today?"

"Absolutely nothing," she tells her, sighing. "Will kicked me out of the office."

"Good, you shouldn't have been there."

"It's not like I did anythin' productive here, at least I could have worked on some of that paperwork you keep asking for."

"Should have brought it home with you," Sharon tells her as she forks some chicken into her mouth.

"What kind of holiday would it be if I sat at home with a bunch of work?" Brenda asks.

Sharon rolls her eyes, crossing her legs under the table. She looks at Brenda for a moment, watching the blonde eat her food and then she clears her throat. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Brenda looks up at Sharon, putting her fork down. "What do you have in mind?" Sharon smirks. Brenda bites her lip, rolling her eyes, already knowing where Sharon's mind has gone. "Your mind is far too dirty."

"You know you like it that way," Sharon purrs and Brenda blushes.

Brenda licks her lips, bringing her wine glass to her mouth, drinking the rest of the glass in one swallow. Sharon quickly refills the glass. Brenda raises an eyebrow, but gladly takes the second glass of Merlot. "You tryin' to get me drunk already, Captain?"

Sharon smiles. "Now why would I want to do that?" She looks innocent, but Brenda can hear the teasing in her voice.

"To have your way with me," Brenda responds, not a beat missed.

Sharon laughs, a soft laugh that makes her eyes crinkle. She uncrosses her legs and looks at Brenda. "Like I really need to get you drunk for that to happen," Sharon retorts, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, really?" Brenda drinks more of her wine, watching Sharon over the glass, both of them letting the food grow cold.

"Mhm," Sharon hums. Sharon raises her foot, letting her foot brush against Brenda's skin and listens as she takes a deep breath, watches as her eyes get wide.

"You don't play fair," Brenda says, her body humming.

Sharon, smirking again, looks at her with a sultry twinkle in her eyes. "Who says I'm playing?" Brenda's cheeks burn, along with the rest of her as she finishes the rest of her wine. Sharon gets up and walks to the other side of the table, leaning close to Brenda's ear. "Do you think I'm playing?"

Brenda squeezes her hands into fist under the table. Sharon's always being such a tease, saying things she knows Brenda will react to, making her want her even more than she should. Brenda's tired of it and is sure Sharon is all talk. Brenda, thinking Sharon will quickly pull away, turns her head and presses her lips to Sharon's.

Sharon, unsuspecting, makes a soft groan when Brenda starts kissing her, but doesn't falter. She kisses Brenda back, letting her lips press against the smaller woman, hearing the soft whimpering sound she makes when she starts pulling away. She doesn't pull away, though, she just looks into her eyes, looking at the almost black orbs as they stare back into hers. Just as quickly as she pulled away, she moves her lips back to hers, kissing her. She sucks the air from the younger blonde's mouth, feeling her steal it right back, and they share the air as they caress each other's mouths.

Sharon does pull back this time, standing up straight and pulling her shirt down, licking her lips. "Still think I'm playing?"

Brenda moans, pulling Sharon to her. "No," she says, a low whisper. "Now, I just think you're a horrible tease."

Sharon falls awkwardly on top of Brenda on the chair and re-positions herself. "I don't start things I'm not prepared to finish," Sharon murmurs. Brenda looks up at her and she cups her face, looking into her eyes. "I want to watch you eat your desert and then I want to eat you," she husks and can feel Brenda melting beneath her. "Sound good?" Brenda nods. "Good," she whispers, kissing her.

All Brenda could do was be thankful that she wasn't all talk.

The End.

Only thing this has to do with Thanksgiving is that it takes place on that day... yup. I kinda wanted to continue this, but I figured I've polluted this fandom with a lot of smut already and I have a lot left, so I would just leave it like that. Once again... Happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
